The Sapphire GemStone (A Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction)
by CrazyAwesomeGurl1234
Summary: Olvia is no ordinary human girl, when her abusive dad trys to hurt her, she gets saved my Master Oogway were he brings her to the Spirit realm. She soons finds out Jo her abusive dad isn't really her father, but lizard named Chao is her real father. When a evil force is after What Olivia has. Olivia ends up getting taken and Chao goes to the Jade Palace for help. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Abused and Saved

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

I sighed tapping my pencil against my table waiting for the bell to finally ring.

Class was boring today and there was nothing really to do but wait for school to finally end.

I sighed again and looked up at the clock once more to see it was almost 1:36 meaning school was almost over

I leaned my head on my hand boredly.

IIt was friday which meant once school was over it was the weekend. I didn't want to go home since my dad was there.

He was abusive and a drunkatic ever since my mom had disappeared.

My dad's name is Jo while my mom's name is Amy, I look nothing like my dad, like I mean nothing. I look more like my mom.

No one knows what had happened to my mom she just disappeared one night and never returned, the police didn't even find a body, and my dad didn't murder her. So no one really knows.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

I got up from my seat and grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, kids pushed past me since they were really happy it was the weekend and that they get to do what ever they want.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder before heading out of school, I walked outside feeling the sun hit my face once I was out. I smiled feeling the wind hit my hair making it move.

I lived in New York, it was very busy once school was out and people always shoved passed you to either get home, go to work, or catch a taxi.

My dad never picks me up from school since he doesn't want to, and he doesn't even let me ride the bus, so I have to walk for about a hour before getting home. It actually sucked.

I was walking when I heard someone running from behind me i turned around and smiled to see My friend and only friendI Alyx running towards me

"Wait up Olivia!"she yelled dashing even faster.

I waited for her to catch up and to my surprise she wasn't even out of breath, alyx has been my friend for a while and she doesn't even know who or where her parents are. She has lived on her own for a very long time.

Before my mom disappeared she always asked me to askI alyx if she would like to come and live with us but Alyx always said no since she was alwats on her own for a while.

I looked at her in amazement "How are you not out of breath!"

Alyx shrugged "I don't know, I just like running."

I smile before frowning I was almost home. But I ignored it and went back to talking to Alyx "so how was your day of school?"

"It was so boring."she sighed "you?"

I smiled "same, but I almost fell asleep in class cause of how boring it was."

When I got to my drive way I said bye to Alyx before walking up my drive way and heading up to the front door, I could smell the Smoke and Alcohol coming from inside the house even if I wasn't inside yet.

I grabbed the key from under the door mat and unlocked the door before walking inside, I noticed my dad stretched out on the couch and asleep. I quietly walked past him and walked up the stairs, I sat my stuff down on my bed before going back down stair to wake up my dad since he told me to wake him up when I get home.

I walked over to his sleeping form and shook him, his eyes opened and he stared at me with a angry look on his face. My heart stopped.

"What the hell do you want, runt?"he growled.

"I came to wake you up, since you told me to wake you up."I said hoping he wasn't going to punch or hit me.

Next thing I knew I was punched and thrown to the ground landing hard on my butt. I felt a tear fall down my face as my father stood over me.

"Don't you ever wake me up again!"he yelled kicking me in the stomach. I yelled out in pain.

I waited for him to hit me again, but out of no where a light figure slammed into my dad pushing him against the wall.

A old man stood there with a light green cloak and a staff was in his hand.

"The old man gave him a small smile before he spoke "I suggest you don't lay a finger on this little girl."

My dad growled before trying to attack the old man, but failed and was knocked out.

The old man turned towards me and gave me a concerned look "are you okay?"

He helped me up and I nodded my head "yes I am okay, but how did you do that and who are you?"

He gave me a small smile "That will be another time young one, now why don't we get out of here."

He grabbed my hand and before I could answer a swirly object opened and me and the old man went inside and disappeared.

 **hey guys I hope you like this, this is the first chapter I hope you really like it, please please please tell me what you think of it and please no mean comments. Thank you! Byeeee! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2 Master Oogway and New World

I opened my eyes to see I was in a different place, it was gold and many rocks and buildings were floating around me, I had just noticed I was floating too.

But where was the Old man, instead I saw a Tortious in front of a tree, but he looked exactly like the old man, but a animal.

My eyes were wide as I stared at theTortious that stood in front of me.

He gave me a small smile "Don't be scared young child."

I floated towards him "who are you? And where is that old man that had brought me here?"

"I am the old man, I have brought you to the Spirit Realm to tell you some stuff, and my name is Master Oogway."he said floating towards me.

"Why did you bring me here?"I asked looking around while raising my arms.

Oogway smiled because your father is looking for you, he wants you to come home, since you are now ready."

I gave him a confused look "but Jo is my father, and what do you mean I am ready?"

Oogway shook his head "Jo isn't your real father, your mother must have not told you the real story, hm?"

I shook my head "but what do you mean, the real story?"

"Here let tell you the story, your father's real name is Chao, and he is a lizard, your mom wanted to protect you from a bunch of evil wolves cause they were after your power when you were born, so she brought you to the human world and uou grew up as a human, which Amy did have a feeling you would be human. After when you turned Ten, Amy left and came back to our world, not knowing Jo was gonna change into someone he wasn't suppose to be. When Amy came here she gave me a picture of what You look liked and I found you, but she did give me a picture to show you what your real father does look like, so here."he said handing me a picture of a lizard.

He wasn't like the lizard that were outside when I would walk home from school, he was a lot more colorful, he had clothes on that was Red and his Pants were blue and he didn't were shoes. His eyes were colorful too, which actually liked.

"He's a colorful lizard."I whispered holding the picture close to my chest, I was so happy Jo wasn't my real father.

Oogway nodded his head "yes, but I will be sending you to go find him, I will send you close to where he would be."

I nodded my head but looked up at Oogway "but what about you? Shouldn't you come with me?"I asked hoping he could bring me there since I was pretty nervous.

Oogway shook his head sadly "I can't, because I am already dead, I haven't tried to go back, but maybe one time I may try and see how you are doing."

My eyes widened "what do you mean you are dead?"

"I am no longer alive, I had my days in the world and now they are over, but don't worry you will meet someone that I taught when he was younger and now has stepped up to My Place as Grand Master."he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Will I be able to see you again?"I asked hoping to see him every once in a while, when I would like to.

He nodded his head "yes but it won't be for a while, now you must be on your way, your father is waiting for you, olivia."

Oogway made a circle in the water down below with his staff and a Portal opened up, before I could leave, I grabbed Oogway in to a hug.

I didn't want to let go of him since he had saved me, he hugged me back.

"I will miss you."I whispered

"I will miss you too, olivia."he said giving me a small smile before I went inI

I looked one more time at Oogway before everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and noticed was in a village but there was no people, instead there was animals Sheeps,Birds,Pigs and Goats, they were walking like humans, they wore clothes and even talked to each other like humans. I was shocked.

I walked down a path and looked down at the picture of my dad one more time. I noticed I looked a lot more like my dad, except I was a human and he was a lizard.

I felt something hitting my chest when I looked down, I saw a Sapphire GemStone around my neck, it was basically attached to my neck so I wasn't able to take it off "hm, I should have asked Oogway about it before I left."I though.

Then I came to a area where a big house stood and I had a feeling that this was the place Since I could see a lizard looking around quite anxious.

I stopped in my tracks and the lizard turned his head my way "Olivia? Amy's daughter? Is that who you are?"

I nodded my head feeling a tear fall down my face, I couldn't even speak, I was crying happy tears.

I walked towards him and he gave me a small smile "now why don't we go inside." Before he grabbed my hand gently unlike when jo did. Then we went inside.

 **So! What do you think of this chapter I hope you really like it, if your wondering why this chapter is out so quick, is because, I wrote the whole book a couple months ago in my NoteBook, so I'm making some changes xD, I hope you really like it. Please tell me what you think, thank you! byyyee! ^-^**


End file.
